


Be my breath

by Mia_tae



Series: MCYT ANGSTY SERIES [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Depression, Dream is in Prison, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Minecraft, Not really though, Prison, Protective, Suicide, being played, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae
Summary: “Do i need to spell it out for you George?”George stayed silent, tears stinging his eyes as all the words and realisations sank in deep.“You’re useless to me. You were in simple terms, played.” Dream stated coldly.George let the tears well up.“You were supposed to be a useful pawn, but you just became a clingy liability.” Dream continued, grabbing a book on his draw and flipping through it looking immensely bored, as if he hadn’t just ripped George’s reality and heart into two pieces. “Now I’m in here, there’s no point in carrying the pretence on.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT ANGSTY SERIES [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160189
Comments: 13
Kudos: 212





	Be my breath

**Author's Note:**

> I am masochistic ,so here’s pain.

“You can go in now.” Sam stated, giving a small smile, “remember we trust you.”

George smiled weakly. “I know.”

George stood silently in the process until the lava went up behind them, once they were encased, he looked up and through the bars at the figure sat on the floor, arms resting on his knees.

George didn’t falter, he stepped forward and stared right back at the same green eyes that use to twinkle so warmly at his sight. Now they were cold, the ice digging sharply into him.

“Georgie” Dream greeted emotionlessly, an icy smile curving across his mouth as he got off the floor and approached the bars, his lithe fingers wrapping around them.

George tensed up.

“I knew you’d never disappoint me.” Dream stated warmly, one hand reaching out through the bars gently, encasing the space between them confidently, and as much George knew that the smile and welcoming he was seeing right now was not genuine he unconsciously leaned in, letting the warm hand cup his face gently, thumb stroking the highs of cheek bones gently.

“It’s too bad.” Dream chuckled. George opened his eyes to stare back at gleaming green eyes he spent nights staring into, the smile upturning into a smirk.

“What is?” George questioned, the silence suffocating. He tried to distract himself with the sound of spitting lava pouring down behind him or even the tick of the clock inside dreams cellbut he couldn’t help but find himself enraptured in the way any warmth and affection drained out of dreams face.

“You thought i really loved you?” George froze as Dreams thumb stilled for a moment and then he pulled away, the loss of warmth causing George to shiver.

George stood there stunned, completely lost for words at the unexpected turn. It didn’t make sense. 

“What?” George whispered, confidence leaking out of his tone as the man across him carried a face and aura he couldn’t recognise.

Dreams eyes glinted mockingly, “You are so gullible. You should’ve listened to your friends George.” Dream laughed, turning his back to George to walk back to the floor he was sat on.

George exhaled shakily, thousands of thoughts running wild in his head, the confusion became so suffocating that George felt the silence and the careless attitude from Dream when he dropped fucking bomb, boiling his blood intensely so he let it tip him over.

“Dream, what the fuck are you saying?” George said louder, his voice shaking slightly as he clenched his fists.

Dream sighed irritatingly. “Do i need to spell it out for you George?” 

George stayed silent, tears stinging his eyes as all the words and realisations sank in deep into his bones.

“You’re useless to me. You were in simple terms, played.” Dream stated coldly.

George let the tears well up.

“You were supposed to be a useful pawn, but you just became a clingy liability.” Dream continued, grabbing a book on his draw and flipping through it looking immensely bored, as if he hadn’t just ripped George’s reality and heart into two pieces. “Now I’m in here, there’s no point in carrying the pretence on.”

Dream looked up, noticing a tear rolling down Georges cheek, “ugh, don’t cry. That just makes it awkward.” 

George felt humiliation rising inside as more tears fell right after, so he wiped them aggressively.

“I’m not useful?” George croaked, eyes furrowing in determination.

Dream stopped flicking through the book and glanced at George in confusion.”Yes, that’s what I said.” 

George ignored how Dream used to joke like this once, but this time the irritation  
and mocking was real and he really was now questioning if any of their interactions, friendship, relationship,confessions, if anyone of it was real.

“What do you do when a pawn becomes useless, Dream?” George questioned emotionlessly, strongly staring back into the faltering green eyes.

“What’s with the questions?” Dream muttered under his breath annoyed, dream glanced up and smirked, “ i get rid of them.” He answered happily.

George ignored the twinge in his heart, he nodded, “then why didn’t you get rid of me?”

Dream faltered, the smirk nearly falling off his face. George could see the way the had faltered but just as quick dream had built it all back up.

“I just didn’t get to it.” Dream replied coldly, “-Now stop with the annoying questions.” Dream muttered.

“Oh no, i’m done.” George laughed emotionlessly, dream frowned at the reaction.

“I guess i should say bye.” George smiled weakly, dream stared in response.

George bit his lip, “ I love you dream.” George confessed, dreams eyes widening slightly.

“I told you, i don’t-“ George cut off dream.

“I know.” George stepped backwards.

Dream froze.

“You know you have to call Sam to exit, right? You can’t get out of here without-“

“-dying, i know.” George cut off dream again,taking another step back.

Dream tensed up, stepping forward. “What the fuck are you doing ?” 

George smiled. “Finishing what you couldn’t get to.”

Dream exhaled shakily, knees starting feel weak as George stepped closer to the lava.

“George, stop!” Dream yelled angrily as George now was only a metre away from the lava.

“Why? Isn’t this what you had planned?” George questioned shakily, he himself tensed up as he approached the lava, the intense heat pulsating against his back intensely.

Dream panicked. “Sam start the fucking process!” He yelled.

George frowned, “Why do you care about a pawn?” Gulping as he now felt the lava licking right behind him.

“G-George. Please” Dream pleaded.

George scoffed, “ What? Can you not stick t one narrative? Or do you want to torture me in my last moments too.”

George closed his eyes and with a burst of courage he leaned back.e


End file.
